


An Ill Timed Heat

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [35]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson gets a heat at an inopportune time
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	An Ill Timed Heat

I hurried after Holmes, weapon in my hand, knowing we were close to catching our quarry. Holmes suddenly froze and I followed suit, trusting his superior senses.

I could feel him, as always, on the edges of my mind. While a sentinel and their guide were always closely bound together, I also wore his mating mark and at times we moved together as one with scarcely a second thought.

In the back of my mind I was aware of another issue that was just starting to arise, but I was doing my best to keep it hidden from Holmes; he didn't need any distractions at this critical moment.

A shout suddenly carried across the foggy, gaslit air and Holmes darted off in the direction of it. I followed after, quick as I could, my footsteps loud across the damp cobblestones.

A shot cracked through the air and I cursed, feeling a graze. It took me a moment to realize the injury wasn't my own, but Holmes. Not that it slowed him down any. He moved with all the focus and determination of a bloodhound on the scent.

I saw the glint of a gun through the fog and raised my own, taking a shot while still moving.

"Down," hissed Holmes, suddenly pulling me onto the grass of a small park and rolling us away from the street.

We came to a stop with him over me. He looked down at me and I saw recognition in his eyes as he realized my other small problem. "We'll get this sorted," he said with a protective growl, getting to his feet again. 

"You're the one who's injured," I muttered, getting up a bit more slowly.

He glanced down at his arm. "Barely a scratch," he scoffed, moving closer to the building where the shot had come from.

Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of the Yard approaching. If Holmes hadn't tipped them off then almost certainly the gunshots had. I watched Holmes stand close to the building's exit, just out of sight.

Sure enough, the man quietly opened the door a moment later, looked around and took a step outside. Holmes made to grab him, but the man somehow wiggled free, and I tackled him before he could take another step.

Holmes took him from me and marched him back into the building. I wiped myself off as I heard him passing the suspect off to Gregson. Finally, he came back out to me. Without saying a word he moved to my side and scented me.

Without malice, I batted him away. "Come on, let's get home and you can take care of me all you want. Though I do want to look at that graze."

We moved quickly away from the scene, cutting through the park. Now that the immediate danger was past I could feel myself growing warm and, equally, could feel him in my mind, hyperaware.

Reaching the other side we were able to summon a hansom. He pressed close to me, leaning in to mouth my bondmark. I should have told him to wait, but didn't want to and I knew that he could smell more keenly than I.

The cab rolled to a stop and Holmes quickly paid the driver, hustling me inside. I might have been the one going into heat, but I knew how badly he wanted to claim me in these moments, his every instinct bent towards that need.

As soon as we were in our flat I pulled him close and kissed him. "Let me see your arm," I said softly.

Frustration flashed in his eyes, but he obeyed, shrugging out his jacket and presenting me with it. As expected, it was no more than a graze, but I had to be sure. "Alright," I said.

That was the permission he'd been waiting for. He leaned in and nibbled on my bondbite again, quickly stripping me. I opened my mind to him, feeling him surround me in every way he could.

I moaned, knees almost buckling as the first strong wave of heat hit me. He bent me over the nearest chair and went to his knees, stripping out of his own clothes as he licked me open.

I groaned again, losing my senses as my body opened for him. Anyone else and I would be terrified, but Holmes I trusted completely.

He wrapped his arms around me, taking me down the hall and into our bedroom. He kissed me sweetly as he lay me down. I opened for him and felt him slip deeper into my mind as he pressed into my body.

There was no sensation like this. In these moments we became as close to one as we could be. There were no walls between us, nothing but movement of our bodies and minds awash with pleasure.

He pulled out to roll me onto hands and knees, the better to bite and bond me all over again. I angled my head to give him room, trembling with the force of my own climax as he bit down and filled me completely.

I gradually became aware of myself again and carefully extricated my mind from his. It was always a danger that a sentinel and guide could become lost together, especially a pair like ourselves.

I felt him smile against my skin, tucked up behind me. 

"How is your arm?" I asked.

"Fine, as you saw. Gregson has the evidence he needs. I told him we would be indisposed for the next few days."

"Yes, we will be." I turned my head and he raised up to kiss me gently.

He rolled his hips slowly and I sighed, content. We'd be back to doing our usual jobs soon enough, for now, we could enjoy one another's company and the bliss that only a bond like ours could provide.

Holmes shifted me onto my stomach and started moving again, slower this time now that the initial rush of heat was past. I smiled and pillowed my head on my hands, more than content to be his vessel. I could feel the sting of his fresh bond bite, feel him in my mind. It was all I had ever desired and barely dared to dream of.

He nuzzled the back of my neck, whispering his affections. Of course, I could feel his love and desire, but I needed him to speak of it, too. Neither of us were prone to loud declarations, but here in our bed we could whisper such things to one another.

This time we reached our climaxes much more slowly. I reveled in the feel of his body dragging against mine, closed my eyes, trusting him with all of my heart and soul.

He didn't bite me this time; there was no need. Holmes simply wrapped me in his arms and held me close. I drifted off to sleep, safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked by a twitter conversation


End file.
